


Родственные души

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP, Self-cest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Мурата хочет лучше понимать Джениуса, но в мире, сотканном из воспоминаний, Дайкендзя раскрывает им неожиданное и тайное знание о них обоих





	Родственные души

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Soul Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598672) by [tsutsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji). 



> 1) «тройничок»;   
> 2) спойлер конца третьего сезона

Кому не хочется, чтобы его обнимали?  
Кто знает, как любить тебя, даже без слов?  
«Soulmate», Natasha Bedingfield

  
  
Как постепенно начал осознавать Мурата, душа Джениуса по-прежнему сохраняла собственный разум.  
Не то чтобы он сильно удивился. Благодаря Юури он наконец принял, что Джениус был не просто искусственной копией одного из его бывших «я». Если говорить начистоту, то он принял спасенную Юури душу частично из любопытства: надеясь, что так сможет узнать правду о жизни Джениуса из его медленно гаснущих воспоминаний.  
Впитав в себя душу Джениуса, он рассчитывал ощутить отзвуки его личности и воспоминаний, хотя, раз Юури передал ему очищенную душу, можно было предположить, что бывшая марионетка просто упокоится в мире. Но Мурата решительно не ожидал, что в его сны вторгнутся чужие давние мечты и желания, что временами он будет ловить себя на мыслях, которые точно не будут его собственными, или, замечая краем глаза свое отражение в стекле, чувствовать, будто кто-то смотрит на него в ответ. Очень похоже было, что Джениусу тоже было любопытно, какой он.  
– Нам надо поговорить, – сказал Мурата самому себе или, точнее, душе внутри себя после очередного раза, когда он глянул в зеркало – и внезапно почувствовал, будто находится вне своего тела и смотрит на себя чужими глазами.  
Даже хотя присутствие Джениуса в его разуме сбивало с толку, Мурата знал, что этого бы не было, если бы они могли просто поговорить. Должен был быть способ рассортировать и притушить воспоминания чужой души внутри себя – но, если он и существовал, то только в Шин-Макоку.  
Поэтому он небрежно заметил Юури, что, похоже, пора совершить еще одно путешествие в другой мир, а там, как только это стало возможно без привлечения нежелательного чужого внимания, направился в лабиринт хранилищ в глубинах Замка-на-крови. Он тщательно обыскал все подходящие места, прежде чем нашел пару знакомых предметов, а потом заперся в одной из самых дальних комнат – вместе с Демоническим зеркалом и неким шарфом, связанным, согласно легенде, самим Дайкендзей.   
– Уверен, ты знаешь, как должна подействовать эта магия, – вслух сказал Мурата, обращаясь к чужой душе внутри. Нельзя было сказать, услышал его Джениус или нет, но кто-то словно заглядывал ему через плечо, внимательно наблюдая, пока Мурата медленно активировал скрытую в нем магию Мудреца.  
– Конечно, я знаю, как она подействует, – раздался чуть изумленный голос секунду спустя, – ведь я же ее и создал!  
Мурата моргнул, удивленно глядя на внезапно появившегося перед ним мужчину. У того было лицо с портрета на главной лестнице: бледное, узкое лицо, обрамленное угольно-черными волосами, и черные глаза, которые он некогда, тысячи лет назад, видел в зеркалах. Но ни следа фиолетовых отметин. Перед ним стоял сам Великий Мудрец, источник всех воспоминаний, бередящих и его, и Джениуса.  
Мурата огляделся. Они находились в покоях Дайкендзи, в самой древней части замка. Воспоминания об этой комнате были еще живы в его памяти – и она выглядела точно так же, как в последние дни правления Шин-О, когда они с ним начали приводить план в действие. Мурата помнил, как вязал и пропитывал магией шарф, хотя не мог припомнить в точности, зачем он вообще его создавал. Зато теперь стало ясно, что идея прибегнуть к этой магии принадлежала вовсе не ему.  
– Джениус? – с подозрением спросил он, нахмурившись.  
–  _В этот мир воспоминаний нас привела не моя воля_ , – раздался голос Джениуса, и Мурата дернулся от неожиданности. Он впервые с тех пор, как Джениуса охватила ярость и безумие, слышал его голос, но сейчас его слова звучали тихо и немного озадаченно. –  _Именно эту магию я даже не помню_ , – продолжил тот.  
– Боюсь, это только мое творение, – хладнокровно признал Дайкендзя, – и прошу прощения за это легкое недоразумение. Пожалуйста, покажись, душа Джениуса. Ради встречи с тобой я сплел это заклинание, и сейчас уже пришла пора тебе выходить.  
Мурата нахмурился. Не то чтобы он был сильно удивлен, обнаружив, что эта копия, Джениус, все еще существует, но вот присутствие оригинала стало огромной неожиданностью: вероятность его появления стремилась к нулю. Хотя, похоже, Дайкендзя ожидал такого развития событий. Мурата пристально посмотрел на безмятежно улыбающегося бывшего себя. Как вообще так получилось, что какие-либо планы Дайкендзи все еще могут стать для него сюрпризом?  
Дайкендзя шагнул к нему, наклонился и положил ладонь на грудь Мураты, на сердце. Из-под его руки полилось теплое сияние – плавный поток энергии, мягче, чем тот, что исходил от мао, когда он передавал душу Джениуса Мурате. И в потоке тепла и света чужая душа вылетела из него, и секундой позже рядом с ними стоял сам Джениус, глядя Дайкендзе прямо в глаза.  
Внезапно Мурата почувствовал какую-то пустоту в сердце и с сожалением поморщился, завидев горе и гнев на лице Джениуса, столкнувшегося с Великим Мурдецом, источником их болезненной тоски.  
Дайкендзя улыбнулся, так же ровно и спокойно, как и всегда. Мурата помнил это состояние – внешняя безмятежность, часто скрывающая под собой бурю эмоций. Мудрец поднял руку, легко коснулся отметин на лице Джениуса, и у Мураты перехватило дыхание, словно это дотронулись до него самого, а затем, словно порывом холодного ветра, через него пронеслось все огромное одиночество Джениуса и его чувство потери.  
Он услышал, как Джениус тоже остро и рвано вздохнул. И неожиданно вспомнил вынужденное уединение самого Дайкендзи – и знал, что Джениус тоже это почувствовал. Пойманный в ловушку идеализированных воспоминаний и ослепленный упорством и ревностью к своему прошлому и будущему «я», тот совсем забыл, что и Дайкендзе пришлось доживать свой век одному.  
Дайкендзя прикрыл глаза, словно избавившись от тяжелой ноши, затем шагнул к ним, и прижал, лаская, одну ладонь к щеке Джениуса, а вторую – к щеке Мураты  
– Я ждал все это время, о мои другие души, чтобы наконец-то сказать вам: вы не одни.  
И столько теплоты было в его словах, столько тоски... Не меньше, чем Мурата чувствовал в Джениусе. И все это Дайкендзя тайно держал в себе... В первую секунду, почувствовав мягкое прикосновение кончиков пальцев Дайкендзи к своей щеке, Мурата изумился, но затем обнаружил, что сам склоняет голову, вжимаясь в это теплое прикосновение.  
Джениус сделал то же самое, но затем нахмурился и отпрянул, разрывая контакт:  
– Это не может быть правдой, – покачав головой, сказал он. Темные пряди его волос ниспадали, подрагивая, на лицо. Он поднял руку, чтобы оттолкнуть Дайкендзю, но тот перехватил его запястье и поднес руку к своим улыбающимся губам.  
Джениус застыл. Мурата едва не приоткрыл рот от удивления, когда Дайкендзя нежно поцеловал кончики пальцев Джениуса: зрелище, от которого по спине прокатилась волна жара – словно воспоминание о полузабытом эротическом сне.  
Да, только забыть это было невозможно, да и сном это определенно не являлось. Мурата вспомнил – внезапно, остро, – насколько он сам (когда был Дайкендзей) возбуждался от этого жеста, от теплых губ, раскрывающихся под кончиками пальцев... так, как сейчас губы Дайкендзи для Джениуса.  
Он повернул голову, приоткрыл рот и вобрал в него кончики пальцев Дайкендзи, по-прежнему бережно прижатых к его лицу. Глаза Мудреца закрылись, и на лице появилась блаженная улыбка. Джениус тихо застонал, и Мурата, вспоминая и заново все резко осознавая, тоже.  
Дайкендзя сделал шаг вперед, притягивая обоих к себе. Джениус все еще колебался, но Мурата украдкой прижался и к нему, улыбнувшись в ответ на озадаченный взгляд.  
– Я принимаю за признание, что это ты призвал сюда нас обоих, – сказал Мурата, обращаясь к Дайкендзе. Он был положительно уверен, что эта старая тоска и давние желания исходили от души Джениуса, но каким-то непонятным образом Дайкендзя подтолкнул его разум к использованию магических предметов, чтобы они сумели оказаться вместе в этом мире воспоминаний. – Как интересно. Что ж, полагаю, мне не стоит так удивляться тому, что мое истинное «я» смогло оперировать нами обоими! Но дай угадаю: мы оба забыли, каким чувственным созданием ты можешь быть.  
– Ох, – Джениус, по-прежнему не позволяющий себе обмякнуть в их объятиях, нахмурился и с подозрением посмотрел на Дайкендзю, – теперь я помню... эти мысли, эти желания... о, как они отвлекали, когда надо было вовсю работать!  
– Память о взаимных желаниях должна была служить отдохновением от ученых размышлений и трудов; прости, что они причинили тебе больше боли, чем удовольствия, – с этими словами Дайкендзя сжал руку Джениуса в своей и повернулся к Мурате. – А что касается тебя, вынужденного влачить на себе груз разработки финальной части нашего плана, то это позор, что ты временами нуждался в том, чтобы отделить, отдалить от себя эту память о наслаждениях, чтобы сосредоточиться на планировании и стратегии.  
Мурата вздохнул.  
– Не то чтобы я очень успешно с этим справлялся, – признал он. Предыдущую жизнь (и несколько жизней до нее) он провел, погружаясь в пучину плотских удовольствий, а если говорить о нынешней жизни, то ему пока что представилось крайне мало возможностей применить те воспоминания для чего-нибудь хорошего.  
Однако сейчас они вернулись к нему и текли по его телу горячим потоком: ощущения возбуждения и удовольствий, что некогда так остро чувствовал Дайкендзя. Но сейчас он был не в теле Мудреца – тот стоял и смотрел на них, изумленных вернувшимися желаниями  _видеть_ и  _чувствовать_.  
Джениус, должно быть, ощущал нечто подобное: он задрожал и издал тихий сдавленный звук, но при этом отшатнулся от Дайкендзи, не проявляя ни малейшего стремления поддаться этим порывам. Мурата был уверен, что как только они позволят ему, он ускользнет подальше, чтобы они не могли дотянуться, – но Дайкендзя лишь притянул Джениуса ближе к себе.  
По-прежнему прижимая ладонь к лицу Мураты, Дайкендзя изящно приподнял подбородок Джениуса кончиком пальца. Поцеловал треугольную, похожую на слезу отметину на лице, что так сильно напоминало его собственное, а затем прижался губами к полуоткрытым губам Джениуса.  
Мурата видел, как Джениус вновь дернулся, как он зажмурился, но на этот раз не отстранился. Дайкендзя улыбнулся, хотя тот посмотрел на него, все еще сомневаясь, а потом искоса кинул на Мурату немного испуганный взгляд. Мурата улыбнулся своей копии – одобряя, поддерживая. Может, лично он этого и не ждал, но знал, что план истинного Мудреца идеален – собственно, как и всегда.  
Разумеется, Джениус тоже об этом знал. Поэтому он не сопротивлялся, когда Мурата и Джениус сомкнули вокруг него объятия и повалили вместе с собой на кровать Дайкендзи.

***

  
Джениус, слишком долго будучи отвергнутым и униженным, жаждал прикосновений так сильно, что было почти больно. Невозможно было поверить, что Дайкендзя, которого он ненавидел так долго за воспоминания о той жизни, что никогда не повторится, теперь предлагал ему  _такое_ – более того, настаивал, и Мурата Кен присоединился к нему так радостно, словно сам все так давно и спланировал.  
Тем не менее, Джениус мог с уверенностью сказать, что Мурата Кен удивлен не меньше него. Он не отводил взгляда от лукавой и доброжелательной улыбки юного мудреца, теряясь от того, что та была адресована именно ему. Было бы логичнее, если бы они с Муратой Кеном ненавидели друг друга: как инстинктивно делали с самой первой встречи. Он до сих пор не переставал удивляться тому, что нынешняя реинкарнация Великого Мудреца приняла в себя его душу: потому что он сам не мог полностью принять себя, свою искусственную жизнь или воспоминания, с которыми он был вынужден жить. Этого просто не могло быть: чтобы Великий Мудрец и настоящее воплощение Великого Мудреца вдруг внезапно захотели его – но еще больше его изумило то, что он начал желать их тоже.  
Но когда они все вместе повалились на так хорошо помнившуюся всем кровать Дайкендзи, касаясь друг друга со смесью узнавания и удивления – тела каждого были знакомы, но в то же время неизвестны, – все казалось идеальным, словно так и должно было быть.  
Нынешние ощущения переплетались с воспоминаниями Дайкендзи о прошлом и проблесками памяти об удовольствиях, испытанных Муратой в других жизнях, но постепенно на передний план вышло собственное желание Джениуса, когда сплелись их руки, рты и тела, а прикосновения были и знающими, и исследующими. Джениус понемногу, кусочек за кусочком вспоминал, как Дайкендзя любил, чтобы до него дотрагивались, но удивился, заметив, что те же действия находят возбуждающий отклик в его собственном теле – и даже куда более резкий, из-за жизни, проведенной в отказе от плотских наслаждений. А юное тело Мураты охотно реагировало на все, как из-за памяти, так и из-за новизны впечатлений.  
Только сейчас, оценивая настоящее через дымку воспоминаний из его короткой искусственной жизни, Джениус с удивлением осознал, что во время их прошлый встреч он вряд ли вообще видел реального Мурату. Душа, принявшая его в свои объятия, восхищала и пленяла его, а сейчас он точно так же восхищался и был заворожен телом Мураты: столь отличающимся от его собственного и от тела Дайкендзи, и в то же время смутно знакомым. Но быть с ними обоим ощущалось так непривычно, что он не знал, что делать. У других его «я» почему-то начисто отсутствовали те запреты, которыми он сам некогда гордился, так что ему не оставалось ничего иного, кроме как позволить им вести.  
На кровати они уложили Джениуса между собой, сняли с него одежду, чувственно лаская, вплетая пальцы в шелковистые черные волосы, проводя кончиками пальцев и языками по каждому участку открывающейся для них кожи. Дайкендзя целовал отметины на его лице, а затем остальные, ранее спрятанные под одеждой – на плечах, руках и торсе. Джениус извивался под ласками, но больше даже не пытался вырваться. Ему казалось, будто отметины горят сладким огнем, который могли потушить лишь прохладные касания Дайкендзи.  
– Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось ждать так долго, – прошептал Дайкендзя, покрывая блуждающими прикосновениями губ его лицо и горло. – Прости, что ты остался один, сомневаясь в собственном существовании. Тебя всегда должны были принимать, как настоящего...  
В его словах было уже мало смысла, но этого и не требовалось. Голос Дайкендзи омывал Джениуса волнами сладкого возбуждения, и в его теле разгорался жар. Единственное, что сейчас было настоящим – все, что ему было нужно, чтобы было настоящим, – это их прикосновения на его коже, его тело, зажатое меж ними обоими, волосы Дайкендзи, ниспадавшие ему на грудь подобно мокрому шелку, руки Мураты, ласкающие каждое чувствительное место на его теле, что тот только мог найти, и горячее дыхание на его коже.  
Джениус знал, что это всего лишь сон из мира их объединенных воспоминаний, но почему-то это был первый раз, когда он почувствовал себя живым.

***

  
Поначалу они втроем, изучая друг друга, представляли собой клубок сплетающихся рук и ног. Мурата первым лизнул соленую теплую кожу на впадинке под грудью Джениуса, а затем с любопытством попробовал языком то же место у Дайкендзи, наслаждаясь открытием, что на вкус небольшая разница есть, но реакция у обоих практически одинаковая.  
Больше всего среди них удивлялся каждому прикосновению Джениус, и он же был самым голодным до ласк; воспоминания Дайкендзи о близости были достаточно свежи и потому не так срочно требовали обновления, а что касается Мураты, то для него все было новым – и в то же время знакомым. Поэтому Мурата и Дайкендзя сосредоточили свое внимание на Джениусе, и вскоре тот оказался зажат между ними, глаза его были зажмурены, а рот приоткрыт, и наружу вырывались смущенные, благодарные вздохи от каждого касания их рук, губ и тел к его собственному.  
Мурата сполз ниже по кровати, отыскивая на теле Джениуса все чувствительные места, что он помнил – из жизни Дайкендзи, – и сравнивая воспоминания о своей реакции, когда его тут касались, с реакцией Джениуса. Его собственное тело также трепетало от острого возбуждения, память о страсти, испытанной в других телах, почти перекрывала его нынешние желания.  
Как оказалось, тело Джениуса было практически идентичным телу Великого Мудреца – но не телу присутствовавшего здесь Дайкендзи и тем более не телу настоящего Джениуса, которого он помнил. Даже если в основном тот отзывался на те же ласки и стимуляцию, которые, как знал Мурата, любил Дайкендзя, между ними все же существовала интригующая разница. На какой-то момент Мурата даже ухитрился забыть о собственном теле подростка, изнывавшем от возбуждения и жажды кончить, ради радости исследования. В конце концов, не так уж часто выпадает возможность заняться любовью с самим собой, да еще в двух экземплярах.  
Дайкендзя, как помнил Мурата, не всегда считал себя привлекательным. На самом деле он ужасно стеснялся своей необычной внешности, пока настойчивые ухаживания Шин-О не пробудило скрытую в нем чувственность. После этого Мудрец не стал тратить зря времени и провел много часов, потакая собственным желаниям и погрузившись в плотские удовольствия настолько, насколько это было возможно за отпущенное им с Шин-О время.  
С другой стороны, настоящий Джениус – тот, кем был Мурата в прошлом, – нисколько не думал о телесном, обратив всю энергию в науку, полностью захваченным настойчивым стремлением спасти Шин-О. Мурата прожил много жизней, прежде чем научился любить любое тело, в каком бы ни оказался, и теперь пытался сбалансировать чувственную натуру Дайкендзи и аскетство Джениуса. Этот Джениус, несмотря на то что был копией, также запретил себе все, что мог, хотя и по другим причинам: причинам, больше связанных с бессмысленностью желаний, которые невозможно было осуществить, и с узами, связывающими его, как марионетку, с королевой шинзоку.  
Сейчас же Мурата чувствовал, что баланс между ними достигнут, словно его нынешняя жизнь стала линией, соединившей его тело, ум и душу. Однако в то же время Мурата Кен по-прежнему оставался всего лишь подростком, самым опытным из них, если говорить о воспоминаниях, но с неопытным и перевозбужденным телом. Каждое касание ощущалось как нечто новое и безмерно эротичное.  
Дайкендзя устроился слева от Джениуса, Мурата справа, но тут же скользнул вниз по телу Джениуса, рассыпая поцелуи и ласки по его ребрам и животу, с жадным любопытством изучая кожу на вкус. Джениус оказался удивительно горячим и... по-настоящему человеком; его возбужденное тело пахло сильно и до боли знакомо. Джениус на миг задохнулся, когда Мурата прижался губами к нежной коже у начала его бедра и легко провел пальцами по твердому члену. Дайкендзя над его головой что-то одобрительно промычал: его губы были заняты, прижимаясь к подставленному Джениусом горлу.  
Мурата встретился взглядом с Мудрецом и посмотрел прямо в мудрые темные глаза своего бывшего себя. Мужчина, зажатый между ними, дрожащий и извивающийся от страсти под их прикосновениями, связал их обоих своими украденными воспоминаниями. И был не таким, как они оба. Мурата едва начинал постигать Джениуса, но путь мыслей Мудреца он понимал так же хорошо, как и собственный разум. Он все еще немного удивлялся тому, что его бывшее «я» так долго планировало эту встречу, но знал, что тот хотел сделать с Джениусом. И теперь они были все вместе, и Мурата прекрасно видел, что у Джениуса на уме та же идея.  
Дайкендзя подтолкнул Джениуса, чтобы тот перекатился на бок, и обнял его сзади. Потом заставил Джениуса приподнять ногу, чтобы Мурата смог устроиться меж его бедер.  
Мурата на миг поднял голову: Джениус уставился на него, озадаченно хмурясь, его сомнения все еще не рассеялись, несмотря на то что Мурата только что прижимался поцелуем к внутренней коже его бедра. В конце концов, не так давно они были смертельными врагами. Мурата ободряюще улыбнулся. Остатки его ненависти к искусственной копии его бывшего «я» с трудной жизнью рассеялись, но в том, что прежде (и немножко сейчас) Мурата ревновал его и не доверял ему, вины самого Джениуса не было.  
– Думаю, я тебе кое-что задолжал, – неуверенно усмехнулся Мурата. Джениус, похоже, озадачился еще больше. Мурата не видел его лица, но вполне мог представить, как его выражение сменяется с растерянности на нечто иное, потому что он наконец-то взял в рот полувозбужденный член Джениуса.  
Мурата воспользовался собственными воспоминаниями о том, что возбуждало Дайкендзю, как справочником: опыт его последних жизней не очень сюда подходил, к тому же настоящий Джениус подавлял все желания плоти ради страсти к познанию. И, судя по звуками и невольным движениям Джениуса (и по тому, как охотно тот погружал член в рот Мураты), он был на правильном пути. Само собой, тихие, изумленные стоны Джениуса также были связаны с действиями Дайкендзи сзади него – что бы тот ни делал. Погладив основание члена Джениуса и его яйца, Мурата натолкнулся на руку Дайкендзи, поглаживающей там же, и его пальцы были теплыми и скользкими. Секундой позже Дайкендзя мягко втолкнул первый палец внутрь Джениуса.  
Джениус жалобно застонал, словно протестуя против осторожного вторжения, но не отстранился. Дайкендзя пробормотал что-то ему на ухо, успокаивая, и медленно – Мурата со своего места прекрасно все видел – добавил второй палец и проник дальше. Секундой позже Джениус вскрикнул, по его телу прошла дрожь, а его член во рту Мураты резко увеличился, достигнув нёба.  
Улыбнувшись и покружив языком вокруг подрагивающего члена Джениуса, Мурата еще дальше просунул руку между его ног и взял в ладонь член Дайкендзи, вырвав у Мудреца чуть изумленный стон. Мурата издал короткий смешок, радуясь, что сумел хоть чем-то удивить бывшего себя.  
От горячего дыхания его смешка Джениус дернулся, его член проник еще дальше в горло Мураты, словно напоминая, что шуткам тут уже не место. Мурата улыбнулся и сжалился над обуреваемой эмоциями душой. Чуть отстранившись, он мягко обхватил ладонью член Джениуса, ослабляя стимуляцию, чтобы дать тому передышку. Но секундой спустя его пальцы вновь сплелись с пальцами Дайкендзи, и они вместе направили член Мудреца в Джениуса.  
Дайкендзя глубоко выдохнул и уткнулся в плечо Джениуса, его тело подрагивало от сдерживаемого порыва немедленно двигаться. Мурата поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него: тот крепко вжимался Джениусу в спину, обнимая тело копии одной рукой, а другой легко поглаживая его полуоткрытые губы. Джениус застонал и прикрыл глаза, когда Дайкендзя медленно начал проникать в него глубже.  
Мурата зачарованно смотрел, как начинают сливаться воедино два практически одинаковых тела. Видеть их обоих – себя самого и в то же время не себя – оказалось невероятно возбуждающе, а от зрелища бледных, поблескивающих от пота тел, трущихся друг о друга, его член стал болезненно твердым. Мурата внезапно резко осознал возбуждение собственного обделенного тела, но пока что просто лежал рядом с ними, лишь начав медленно поглаживать себя, и наблюдал.  
Джениус стонал при каждом толчке, сжимая пальцы: одной рукой комкая простыню, а второй, к удивлению Мураты, путаясь в его волосах. Мурате казалось, что, если бы Джениус осознавал, что делает, то не стал его так касаться, но очевидно, тот был полностью поглощен моментом. Но прикосновение было приятным, поэтому Мурата чуть подался навстречу руке и одновременно потерся щекой о член Джениуса. Тот застонал и на секунду замер, еще крепче ухватившись за волосы Мураты. В этот момент до Мураты дошло, что Джениус на самом деле просто пытается сдержать себя, будучи на грани от слишком сильной стимуляции. Он уже был готов вот-вот кончить.  
Очевидно, Дайкендзю это пока не устраивало. Он что-то тихо, успокаивающе зашептал на ухо, нагибаясь над плечом, чтобы поцеловать Джениуса, продолжая что-то шептать ему, а потом опустил руку и сомкнул пальцы на основании его члена.  
Мурата чуть подался назад, и Дайкендзя поймал его взгляд. Мурата отметил, что тот не просто поглаживал Джениуса: его рука была скользкой, с нее капало то же масло, что он использовал, готовя Джениус для себя. И вновь в который раз Мурата понял намерения Мудреца так же отчетливо, словно они были его собственными – даже если мигом раньше у него самого и в мыслях такого не было. С него было бы довольно просто наблюдать за ними и помочь Джениусу достичь сладчайшего удовольствия, что только они с Дайкендзей могли ему доставить, а затем позаботиться о себе самому – привычное действие, учитывая его бушующие подростковые гормоны. Но как только он осознал, что предлагает ему Дайкендзя, все его тело задрожало от острого желания почувствовать это.  
– Мурата Кен, ты носишь внутри себя всех нас, – произнес Дайкендзя, обращаясь к нему через плечо Джениуса. – Ты уже принял в себя душу Джениуса. Примешь ли ты теперь в себя так же его тело?  
От этих слов Джениус широко распахнул глаза, догадавшись, о чем спрашивает Дайкендзя – и что предлагает ему Мурата, а тот посмотрел ему в глаза и кивнул, широко улыбаясь.  
– Да, приму! – воскликнул он, уже примериваясь, какую бы позу получше принять. Он подтянулся выше по кровати, обхватил удивленное лицо Джениуса ладонями, поцеловал и сказал: – Никогда бы не подумал, что между нами может случиться такое, особенно учитывая нашу первую встречу.  
– И я, – сдавленно и бездыханно согласился Джениус. – Но... – Он оглянулся на Дайкендзю через плечо. Мудрец ослепительно улыбался им своей извечной – тихой, всепонимающей – улыбкой.   
– Да, похоже, мы ожидали этого, но несколько в другом смысле, – сказал Мурата, приподнимая бровь и глядя на Мудреца. – Просто вовремя об этом не догадались!  
Он все еще понятия не имел, как так вышло, но было не время размышлять над странностями памяти и давно минувшего времени.  
Не говоря ни слова, Дайкендзя перегнулся через Джениуса и вручил Мурате небольшую бутылочку того масла, что использовал сам. Мурата принял ее и, на глазах завороженно наблюдающего Джениуса, опустился на колени и локти, развел ноги и принялся подготавливать себя.

***

  
Джениусу казалось, что он вот-вот разучится дышать – даже если принять за факт удивительное чудо, что у него вообще есть тело, которому нужен воздух. В прошлом ему снилось превеликое множество снов, душераздирающе настоящих... но затем он просыпался и обнаруживал себя в холодной реальности. Эти сны, пропитанные воспоминаниями, в конце всегда становились нечеткими, чувственные подробности со временем поблекли и размылись, хотя память об испытываемых эмоциях была все еще сильна и свежа. Но сейчас всё было реально до последней мелочи, словно души его и Мураты каким-то образом перенеслись во время жизни Дайкендзи и обрели там реальные тела.  
Кроме этих мыслей, в его голове не осталось больше ничего, он мог лишь смотреть, как Мурата готовит себя, а Дайкендзя тем временем помог ему встать на колени позади юного мудреца. Джениус не удержался и принялся рассматривать тело, которое не так давно делил с Муратой. Ему казалось, словно он никогда прежде не видел Мурату Кена – только отражение истинного Мудреца, которого он постепенно возненавидел... который сейчас обнимал его, жарко прижимаясь к коже, и чей член внутри посылал по спине искры нежного удовольствия при каждом движении.  
Он позволил себе вспомнить эти движения – из жизни Дайкензди. Настоящий Джениус, хранивший эти воспоминания, как и все прочие остатки знаний Дайкендзи, никогда не испытывал ничего подобного, а уж он сам, в своем относительно коротком существовании марионеткой Алазон, – тем более.  
Если бы у него сохранились зачатки разума, чтобы как следует все обдумать, возможно, ему бы это показалось чересчур странным: склоняться так над Муратой и дать рукам Дайкендзи и Мураты направить его в нужном направлении. Но сейчас Джениус был не способен на связные мысли. Все, что он знал – жар и теснота тела Мураты приносили почти ослепительное удовольствие, а ощущение, что он принят, желанен, и оба предложили ему себя было почти на грани того, что он вообще мог вынести.  
Со стоном чистейшего наслаждения, что, казалось, шел прямо от его души, Джениус толкнулся в Мурату, и Дайкендзя по-прежнему был внутри него. Вздрогнув, он навалился на юное тело под ним, крепко прижимая выгнувшуюся спину Мураты к своей груди. Джениус уткнулся лицом в шею юноши и потерся носом о вьющиеся кончики темных волос.  
– Дайкендзя, – застонал он сквозь стиснутые зубы, обращаясь к ним обоим. Имя, которое раньше он мог только яростно прорычать, ныне стало мантрой блаженства, хвалебной песнью с ритмом их совместных движений. – Дай... кен... дзя-а-а!..  
Мельком ему подумалось, что если бы они находились в каком-то сне или в прошлом, вне своего нормального времени, то это могло бы длиться вечно. Несмотря на настойчивость, с которой его тело начало требовать еще более сильных ощущений и толчков, Джениусу в равной степени степени хотелось, чтобы это никогда не кончалось – эта восхитительная связь между его прошлым и будущим «я». Но, похоже, время здесь было таким же настоящим, как и ощущения его тела. По крайней мере, если судить по тому, как Мурата начал задыхаться и подаваться назад к нему, это не могло длиться вечно.  
Обнимающие его руки Дайкендзи были твердыми и нежными, Мудрец ласкал его, вплетал пальцы в занавесь их волос, окутывающих их всех, его рот на коже Джениуса был горячим и сладким. Их тела, столь похожие друг на друга, двигались в идеальном ритме, и, конечно, Дайкендзя точно знал, как нужно двигаться и какую точку внутри задевать при каждом толчке.  
Но тело Мураты околдовывало его куда больше. Джениус проводил ладонями по коже Мураты, изучая и восхищаясь; лизал шею, плечо, целовал раскрасневшееся лицо, когда Мурата оборачивался, чтобы встретиться с ним губами, пробовал языком кожу, чей вкус был ему смутно – но не совсем – знаком. Мурата под ним тяжело дышал, крутил бедрами и сжимался вокруг чего члена так, словно собирался показать Джениусу все доступные ему ощущения, и его дыхание постепенно переходило в стоны, становившиеся все громче и громче. «Прекрасные звуки», – невольно подумал Джениус и, наверное, впервые обратился к воспоминаниям Дайкендзи о занятиях любовью, чтобы найти способ вырвать из горла Мураты побольше таких звуков.  
Вскоре Джениус осознал, что стонет сам – почти так же громко. Их тела соединялись и расходились, кожа шлепала о кожу, все сильнее и быстрее. Даже спокойствие Дайкендзи наконец разлетелось в клочья: тот с силой ухватился за спину Джениуса и остро, рвано выдыхал вперемешку с приглушенными стонами в волосы Джениуса. Но Дайкендзя все же еще не настолько растерял способность соображать – и дотянулся, и направил их руки к возбужденному члену Мураты.  
Мурата под ними вскрикнул и дернулся, откинул голову назад и бурно кончил так, что у него затряслись ноги. Это вызвало цепную реакцию, и когда Дайкендзя испустил долгий вздох блаженного освобождения, Джениус также позволил себе дойти до пика.  
На какой-то миг ему показалось, что это никогда не кончится, а когда все же кончилось, Джениус с удивлением обнаружил, что они все еще соединены. Дайкендзя скользнул в сторону, ложась на бок и помогая ему выйти из Мураты, а затем привлек обоих своих «я» в объятия. Мурата долго и глубоко вздохнул, а затем прижался к груди Мудреца, повернув голову так, чтобы видеть Джениуса. Глаза Мураты были закрыты, темные ресницы отбрасывали тень на раскрасневшиеся щеки, а на его юном лице играла довольная улыбка.  
Джениус смотрел на него сквозь дымку послеоргазменного блаженства, пытаясь вспомнить, что перед ним сейчас тот же самый парень, которого он пытался уничтожить с самого первого раза, когда они встретились лицом к лицу на стадионе в Дай-Шимароне, но все, что сейчас вставало перед его мысленным взором – лицо Дайкендзи, да и то было искажено его собственным отчаянием. И с изумлением обнаружил, что впервые думает, как все-таки Мурата Кен по-настоящему красив.  
Мурата открыл темные глаза, поймал его взгляд и нахмурился, словно чем-то озадачившись. Джениус понял, о чем тот размышляет, и они слаженно обернулись, чтобы посмотреть в лицо Дайкендзе.  
– Эта магия, – произнес Джениус, озвучивая вопрос, который, он знал, тоже вертится на уме у Мураты, – ты и это тоже спланировал?  
Он знал, что Мурата не удивился его существованию и присутствию: он тоже мог в какой-то мере предсказать действия своего будущего «я», но тот совершенно точно не планировал этого, и уж тем более ни один из них не ожидал того, что произошло. Но Дайкедзя, очевидно, спланировал все уже давно.  
– Ну и что еще я забыл? – вслух задумался Мурата, не скрывая своего возмущения.  
Вот так, – подумал Джениус, – он выглядит гораздо привлекательнее: на лице легкая обида, волосы взъерошеннее обычного, темные глаза не спрятаны за очками – те отложены в сторону давным-давно. Юное лицо Мураты, как правило, было слишком серьезным – по крайней мере, в отражениях, которые видел Джениус, когда смотрел его глазами, – даже под фасадом привычной улыбки. По сути, если не считать этой улыбки, Мурата был настолько же пугающе серьезен, как и настоящий Джениус – и каким всегда, всегда был сам Джениус. Но вот что они оба почему-то забыли, так это то, как легко и часто можно было рассмешить Дайкендзю.  
Что истинный Мудрец вновь и продемонстрировал, широко улыбнувшись. Он погладил Мурату по волосам, чуть запутавшись пальцами в завивающихся кончиках. Вот только подозрительный и хмурый взгляд Мураты от этого ничуть не ослабел.  
– А это, боюсь, парадокс предвидения, – сказал Дайкендзя, – чтобы гарантировать наступление мирного будущего, что мне привиделось, кое-что пришлось сохранить в секрете даже от моих будущих «я». Да даже от себя самого!  
Мурата вздохнул и кивнул, признавая его правоту, но, очевидно, не слишком этому радуясь.  
– Тогда нам стоит ожидать еще каких-нибудь сюрпризов? – поинтересовался Джениус. «Еще каких-нибудь неприятных сюрпризов», подсказывала его печаль, но вслух он этого не произнес.  
Мурата повернулся к нему и вновь неожиданно улыбнулся – улыбнулся  _ему_ , и от того, как темные глаза смотрели прямо на него,  _видели_ его и принимали целиком и полностью, у Джениуса перехватило дыхание.  
– Да если и будут, неважно, – бодро сказал Мурата. – Что бы теперь ни случилось, вместе мы с этим справимся!  
– Мы... – удивленным эхом повторил Джениус. «Мы вдвоем» – или все же «Мы втроем»? – хотел спросить он. Дайкендзя поэтому срежессировал всю эту встречу: чтобы они все хорошо узнали друг друга и смогли объединить мощь своих знаний на благо Мао? Или все произошло просто благодаря силе их желаний? – Раньше ты сказал, – вспомнил он, медленно освобождая разум от тумана страсти, – что я... что меня всегда должны были принимать?..  
Джениус попытался вспомнить хоть какой-нибудь план Дайкендзи, включавший создание таких, как он, но стоило ему сосредоточиться на этом, как мысли ускользали словно в пустоту. Мурата нахмурился и что-то недовольно проворчал, видимо, обнаружив в своем мозге столь же завуалированные воспоминания. Дайкендзя благожелательно улыбался им обоим – даже с некоторой снисходительностью, словно они были лишь его юными учениками, а не его другими «я».  
– Разве мы когда-либо делали что-либо без веской причины? – спросил Дайкендзя.  
– То есть, и для всего этого была причина? – спросил Мурата, разворачиваясь так, чтобы смотреть на свое истинное «я», и смерил его еще более сердитым взглядом. Мудрец только безмятежно и невинно улыбнулся в ответ. – Хм, но ты по-прежнему не собираешься нам об этом говорить? И почему же, позволь узнать?  
Затем Мурата встретился взглядом с Джениусом, и их мысли соприкоснулись. Туманная дымка в памяти поблекла, и в мозгу начали постепенно всплывать давно забытые воспоминания – но только начали. Хотя это уже вряд ли имело значение: тесное чувство связи с Муратой, с кем-то еще – после долгих жизней в одиночестве... Большего в мире Джениус никогда и не желал.  
Мурата заморгал, очевидно, удивившись не меньше его. Потом улыбнулся и вновь откинулся назад, прижавшись к Джениусу так, что руки его других «я» смыкались вокруг него, а темная вуаль их волос ниспадала на плечо. Внезапно дыхание Джениуса сорвалось на облегченный выдох – и он в жизни глубже не вздыхал.  
Что-то довольно проворчав, точно разомлевший кот, Мурата закрыл глаза и плотнее вжался в объятие Джениуса. Это в целом невинное движение, к большому удивлению Джениуса, вызвало в нем новый прилив возбуждения. Хоть он давно уже не был подростком, но даже его нынешнее тело вновь охотно откликнулось на чужую близость, невзирая на то, происходило это во сне или нет! Джениус сдвинул брови и посмотрел на Мурату: тот, лежа к нему спиной, не мог видеть выражение его лица, но, похоже, уловил его мысли, потому что озорно ухмыльнулся. У Дайкендзи на уме явно было то же самое, поскольку его руки вновь начали блуждать по телам обоих, и он прижался теплыми губами к плечу Джениуса, запуская очередную волну просыпающегося желания.  
Джениус прекрасно все это осознавал – как и то, что у него нет ни малейших возражений, и что этим двоим об этом известно. И что он не смог бы сказать, что не хочет этого.  
Складывалось впечатление, что ему и Мурате придется самостоятельно выяснить намерения Дайкендзи касательно них обоих. Но теперь, когда их мысли стали друг для друга открытой книгой, быть может, они оба раскроют секрет, когда покинут этот мир памяти и вернутся в настоящее. В конце концов, решил Джениус, пока рядом кто-то, кого можно обнимать – это уже веская причина для существования этого застывшего во времени мира.


End file.
